


Who did this?

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [18]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Porthos, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Porthos finds Aramis tending a bruised face and wants to know what happened
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Porthos du Vallon
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Who did this?

Porthos invited himself into his Aramis's room when he didn't answer the knock on the door. His brother turned to look at him from where he'd been bent over the wash basin, wiping the blood off his face. Instantly Porthos was by his side, cupping his bruised jawbone gently with one large hand.

"Who did this?" He demanded with a growl. It wasn't like Aramis hadn't had far worse injuries, and the bruised jaw and cut above his eye indicated just a few punches, but normally when his brother was hurt, it was from a mission or something else where Porthos was there.

"Just a few red guards," Aramis reassured him. He squeezed Porthos's wrist gently as he pulled his hand away from his face. "It's nothing to worry about, mon ami."

"Anyone I need to beat up?"

"Believe me, I gave better than I got. They've already been beaten. Really Porthos, it's touching that you're worried, but I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, you must've come in here for a reason other than fussing over me. What was it?"

"Oh, I was just going to invite you to come to the tavern with us."

"Now  _ that _ sounds like an excellent idea."


End file.
